utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Utica Arenacross Series (Season 1)
Season One of the Utica Arenacross Series began May 18th, 2015 in Yuma, Arizona and concluded on December 22nd, 2015 in Dead Man's Curve, Australia. Mark Holbert won the championship. No Rookie of the Year award was held, as it was the inaugural. Following the announcement of Season 4 of the Utica Rallycross Series, it was stated that due to budget constraints, a second season of the Arenacross Series would not occur. Teams and Drivers Schedule Race Reports 'Round 1: Tuscon ' The first race of the Arenacross Series was held in Tuscon, Arizona. The first car on track was Dillon Young, who held the lead for several runs before Annie Thomas overtook the position. Brandon Chrasta immediately followed and took the top spot before Canadian Mark Holbert inherited the lead shortly after. Holbert held the lead for the remainder of the event, winning the inaugural Arenacross Seroes event, scoring his first career victory, and becoming the first non-American driver to win a Rallycross or Arenacross Series race. 'Round 2: Helena ' Jerry Guerra was teh first car on track, but quickly lost the lead to Annie Thomas. Cody Hagen followed and improved one second over Thomas' time. The field had a difficult time navigating the whoop section until Joshua Michaels, a former Rallycross Series driver, ran a near flawless run and stole the win away with one driver to go. It was Micheals first career victory in the Utica Arenacross Series. Tuscon winner Mark Holbert struggled heavily on course, finishing in last place, losing the points lead. 'Round 3: Des Moines ' Skyler Dixon was the first car one track, but quickly lost the lead to second car up, Annie Thomas. Brandon Chrasta, the third car to take to the track, improved by two seconds over Annie Thomas and held the lead until the end of the event. It was Chrasta's first career victory and the earliest starting spot for a race winner. However, despite the victory, Chrasta's small-time operation could not garner the funds to continue the season. James Silverfox had an interesting off-track excursion, ending up on the main speedway the track sits in the infield of. The race was also notable for Dillon Young becoming the first DNF of the series. 'Round 4: Biloxi ' Five of the ten drivers pulled out of the series entering the Biloxi event. Drivers Joshua Michaels and Dillon Young left the series to compete in the Utica Rallycross Series, which saw two positions open up after the closures of Team Spite and Theroux Motorsports, respectively. Stuttgard Motors United bought the #26 from Michaels and entered James Shelly as the driver. Tanker Motorsports bought the #23 from Young and entered owner Alex Tanker as the driver. MLP Motorsports and Chrasta Motorsports both ran out of funds to complete the schedule. The cars were sold to Victory Racing and Dillo Motorsports, respectively. RPM Motorsports, which fielded the #19 Rallycross car for Alex Hawkins, opted to focus on Rallycross competition and pulled Cody Hagen from the series. Jeffery Finguy bought up the assets and ran the car under his flagship. Betty Johnson was the first car on track, but a miscalculation and general inexperience resulted in a poor lap time. Second car up Alex Tanker did not fair much better, wrecking out of the race. James Shelly was the first driver to complete the course in efficient time, but was soon beaten by Skyler Dixon. James Silverfox ran a fast lap and took the lead, but Mark Holbert, the last car on track, managed to tie Silverfox for the lead, resulting in the first and only tiebreaker race of the season. Silverfox managed to improve on his time, but Holbert ended up going off course, handing the win over to Silverfox. It was Silverfox's first career victory. 'Round 5: Washington ' Jeffery Finguy was the first car on track, but was beaten two cars later by Betty Johnson. Johnson held the lead until the end of the event, scoring her first carer victory. She tied Chrasta's record of earliest start for a race winner, at third. Going into the final race of the season, Mark Holbert had a nine point lead over second place Annie Thomas. 'Round 6: Dead Man's Curve ' The series finale was run in tandem with the Rallycross Series Finale Qualifier. In addition to competing among themselves for the win and the championship, if they finished in the top twenty overall, they would be allowed to compete in the Utica Rallycross Series event at Dead Man's Curve. Betty Johnson was the first Arenacross car on track, setting the fastest time both in her class and overall. Teamamate Annie Thomas followed, but failed to beat Johnson's time. Skyler Dixon eventually beat Johnson's run, taking the lead and making it mathematically impossible for Thomas to defeat Holbert in the championship. With the championship won, Holbert focused on making the Rallycross race, performing solidly. James Slverfox managed to take the top spot away from Dixon and took the top time overall. He finished third overall in the qualifier, but was the highest placing Arenacross driver, winning his second career Arenacross race and moving up to second in the standings. Mark Holbert won his first career championship. Silverfox, Dixon, Johnson, and Holbert all managed to qualify for the Dead Man's Curve main event. Final Standings and Results Awards Category:Seasons